


Rock You Like a Hurricane

by DoreyG



Category: Benjamin January Mysteries - Barbara Hambly
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Hurricanes & Typhoons, M/M, treehouse sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "Think we're going to be in here a while, maestro," Shaw said, sliding back in from the storm outside and shaking water from his hair.
Relationships: Benjamin January/Abishag Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Rock You Like a Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadlikeknives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlikeknives/gifts).



"Think we're going to be in here a while, maestro," Shaw said, sliding back in from the storm outside and shaking water from his hair.

"I assumed as much," he sighed, and rose from where he'd been checking their bags. It had been meant to be only a quick excursion, an overnight trip to check a lead in Shaw's latest case, but now he found himself glad that he'd overpacked. "You don't think it's going to get in here?"

"Not unless the flood gets up to downright biblical proportions, no." Shaw came to stand by his side, gave him a quick once over - one that would've been almost professional if not for the way his eyes lingered - and then a flicker quick smile. "This place is up high enough that we ain't gonna get swept away, and seems secure enough that nothing is gonna get in. We just might be in residence a while, that's all."

"We have enough food for three days," he said, doing a quick calculation in his head. "Four, if we're careful. I don't know what you did to charm Mrs Sinclair, but she gave us almost more food than we could carry."

"Obviously Sefton's absence inspired me. I had to up my game," Shaw joked, with another one of those smiles that'd become more and more common lately. "Four days should be enough, probably more than enough to be perfectly honest. At the moment I'm thinking we wait this out for a day or two more, then make a break for town after that."

"I trust your judgement." He smiled down at Shaw for a moment more in much the same way, and then allowed his smile to go a touch wicked and reached out until he could tease one of those wet strands of hair behind the other man's ear "...So."

They’d started doing this about half a year ago now. The tucking hair behind the ear, teasing each other fondly, kissing each other whenever nobody else was looking kind of intimacy. It had started when Shaw had dragged him into a spur of the moment kiss after they’d both almost died yet again, and had simply spiralled from there. So far he thought it had been going well, if “going well” was a big enough set of words to describe how utterly and astonishingly happy he had found himself in what seemed like little more than the blink of an eye.

It was foolish, perhaps only the initial flush of infatuation hitting him when he really should’ve known better. But judging by the way that Shaw looked up at him, immediately grasping his unspoken point, he wasn’t the only one who felt such a way. “ _So_.”

“Here we are, stuck in a remote treehouse with nothing to do for at least a day,” he continued deliberately, and used his fingers to carefully stroke the surprisingly delicate shell of Shaw’s ear. “And it seems, to my professional eye, that your clothes are rather too wet to be entirely healthy in this situation.”

“They sure are, Maestro,” Shaw said, somewhat huskily, and arched up into his gentle stroking like a cat arching up into affectionate scratches. “And I’m pretty freezing in them too, truth be told, which can’t be entirely healthy either. Whatever can be done about this?”

He smiled, struck by the almost playful light in Shaw’s eyes. “Do you want my medical opinion?”

“Always,” Shaw said immediately, like this wasn’t just a teasing game but rather a matter of genuine truth. It had taken him a while to realize how much the man trusted him, had taken him even longer to realize how much he trusted Shaw in return, but now he couldn’t help but clutch the knowledge to himself like something precious.

“I think that you need to be dried off and warmed up, or else you’ll catch a terrible chill,” he said, lowering his voice to an intimate rumble even though there was nobody else to hear them for miles around, and shifted his hand down until it was cupping the sharp bones of Shaw’s jaw. “And luckily enough, I think I know just the way to accomplish both.”

Shaw tilted up a little as he lowered his mouth down, and their lips met in the middle. He would’ve thought that he’d have got used to kissing the man by now, but it was still a thrill each and every time that their lips touched. Maybe it was the way Shaw tasted, maybe it was the feel of that lean body pressed so eagerly against his, maybe it was something as simple as the little huff of air he let out just before their lips touched every single time. Any of those things, or something else entirely, he just found himself addicted to kissing the man.

They had all the time in the world, or at least a day or two without interruption, but he found himself eager to do more than just kiss. It wasn’t that much of a surprise, he always found himself almost scandalously eager around Shaw. He reached for the lapels of the man’s coat, that were admittedly actually heavy with water, and slid the fabric back off his shoulders in one damp slide. He followed that up by moving to the sparse buttons of his vest, there were only about three left by now as Dominique never failed to exclaim over on the rare occasions where they met, and sliding them one by one deliberately through the fabric.

“Oh, Maestro, but you’re rather wet yourself,” Shaw murmured against his lips in between kisses, only briefly distracting him from his goal. He didn’t hold him back, Shaw was far too smart to deny himself in such a way, but he did shove briefly at the lapels of his own coat in a faintly pointed way. “Don’t you deserve exactly the same treatment as me?”

He smiled at the question, against Shaw’s surprisingly talented mouth, and acknowledged that he wasn’t foolish enough to deny himself either. There was enough joyous pleasure to go around, after all. “Well, I guess the solution of body heat really does work best when shared.”

He focused his attention back on stripping Shaw, having full faith in the man’s ability to divine what to do next. He discarded the ragged vest at top speed, and then quickly moved on to the shirt underneath. That was in slightly finer condition, he had persuaded Shaw to indulge in a few new clothes in their six months tentatively together, but was still easily unbuttoned and shoved off the man’s shoulders. And then, as Shaw hastily kicked off his own shoes, it was only a matter of unbuttoning his trousers and yanking them down his legs until he stood naked in the centre of the room.

At the same time, Shaw was stripping him in much the same efficient way. His own coat was hastily tugged off, his vest discarded, his shirt dealt with so rapidly that he couldn’t bite back a smile at Shaw’s eagerness. His cravat, an affectation that Shaw hadn’t bothered with since a man had tried to choke him one time (as he had confided about two months into their relationship, as they’d been lying in bed after the main act), was removed with care and then tossed aside with hilarious casualness. Shaw knelt down to remove his slightly finer, and thus slightly more fiddly, shoes and on his way back up swiftly undid his high waisted trousers so they were sagging down before he was entirely aware of what was happening.

And then they were both naked, staring at each other in the middle of an otherwise abandoned room.

He held out his arms, eager in a way that he hadn’t been since the early days of his marriage to Ayasha, and Shaw stepped into them as if to do so was entirely natural. Their kiss this time was even more desperate, a wildfire thing to contrast with the driving rain outside. He slid his hands into the weight of Shaw’s hair, and knew a moment of intense joy as the man responded by clutching hard against his shoulderblades. It was still a thrill, that they both wanted this to such a degree.

He was stronger than a lot of people, he knew that for a fact, but he was a man in his forties and his strength no longer - if it had ever - extended to picking a man almost as tall as him up and taking him in midair. Before long he grew even more desperate still, and when he reached that point it seemed entirely natural to guide Shaw into sinking to the floor.

“I wish we had a slightly nicer location,” it was his turn to speak in between desperate, almost biting, kisses this time as he levered his body over Shaw’s. “Or at least a few cushions to make it softer for you.”

“Eh, I’ve had worse,” Shaw said dismissively, seeming far more interested in losing himself in kissing him over and over again. “It’s the company that matters, maestro.”

That was true. And laid out flat like this, every part of Shaw’s body pressed intimately against his, the company was hardly something to sniff at. He tangled his fingers back into Shaw’s hair, felt the man rumble a groan against his mouth and lost himself in the passion of the kiss again. There was nothing but the two of them, and he wasn’t surprised to find that that was the most wonderful thing in the world.

It wasn’t long before he found himself rocking them into a grinding motion, a slightly rough but utterly pleasurable glide of their bodies together. His kisses grew more intense still, until he was actively fucking his tongue into Shaw’s mouth instead of treating him with any amount of decorum. Even a few months ago he would’ve felt slightly guilty about that, but with the way that their cocks rubbed together he could hardly summon such high-minded emotions.

It helped that Shaw seemed equally as enthusiastic as he was, beyond willing to be taken in any way that he so chose. The other man continued to cling to his shoulderblades, hard enough that the grasp was just this edge of painful. He also proceeded to rock them into an even more enthusiastic rhythm, hooking one ankle around the back of his leg so he had greater purchase to grind eagerly back up against him. He was ever impressed, at how Shaw was so borderline laconic in everyday life but such a wonderful wildfire in bed.

They moved together like that for a long few moments, both falling into an easy rhythm. His face buried against Shaw’s shoulder, Shaw’s ankle hooked posessively around the back of his leg, their cocks catching and sliding in the most wonderful way possible. He had been surprised the first time they’d gone to bed together and it’d been so natural, but on reflection it shouldn’t have been a shock at all. They had always found a strange rhythm together, from the very first moment that they’d met.

Shaw turned his head aside eventually, after a few more long and clinging kisses, and glanced over in the direction of the bags with a faintly confusing level of desperation. “Pardon me for asking, at this advanced point, but do you have anything to ease the way?”

He found himself groaning against Shaw’s cheek. The vision of being inside the man, as ever, driving him half mad. “You want that?”

Shaw turned his head briefly back in his direction, mainly to give him an entirely incredulous look, and was greeted immediately with another eager kiss. He allowed it for a few seconds, and then broke from it with a low snort and a teasing hand pressed against his bare chest. “Always, maestro.”

The echo of earlier brought a smile to his face, and made his cock swell pleasantly between his thighs. Without another word, although with an attempt at another kiss that Shaw amusedly deflected, he rolled off the man beneath him and went to dig in their packs. The bottle of oil, that he’d packed more on a whim and a hope than anything else, was roughly in the middle - wrapped securely in an old shirt so it had no risk of being discovered or shattering all over his things.

When he turned back Shaw was up on his elbows, staring at him impatiently. It still surprised him, every single time, just how much Shaw wanted him. It seemed a miracle that it’d taken him this long to notice, that it had been not just months but years before he had finally brought himself to see that Shaw - such a dangerous man, so ferocious to everybody else - softened only around him. It was a privilege that he would never be used to, but was still fully sensible of.

But then, this was no real time to think of the still new tenderness between them. Not when they were both naked, not when there would hopefully be many years ahead in which to dwell on the strange and wonderful direction their bond had taken. He took the few quick steps back across the room to Shaw, and was dragged into another passionate kiss the moment he dropped back to his knees.

They made out on the floor for a long few moments, the entire outside world - from the roughness of the wood to the dull drum of rain against the wooden ceiling - fading away. There was only Shaw’s mouth eager against his, Shaw’s hands clutching at his back, Shaw’s body pressing eagerly up against his. And then he managed to get a hand free himself and slide it between Shaw’s legs, and there was only Shaw bearing down on him ever so eagerly.

He broke briefly to uncap the oil and slick up his fingers, and then resumed the same position braced over Shaw as before. Except this time he didn’t just run his fingers teasingly over Shaw’s hole, but actually started to push. It was, as ever, an effort - Shaw had confessed, a few months in, that he hadn’t had that much time to gather extensive experience - but eventually he managed to get one finger in and the warm tightness around it more than made up for it.

Shaw blinked for a moment, blowing air out of his nose as he got used to the penetration, but then deliberately forced himself to ease. He rocked down on the finger penetrating him, and before long he even seemed to start to enjoy it. As a rule Shaw was never vocal in bed, was never particularly vocal anywhere truth be told, but the way he shuddered and the sweet flutter of his eyelashes said more than any noises ever could.

He waited, continuing to steadily pump that one finger, until Shaw lifted himself up on his elbows to give him another impatient look. And then he briefly drew back to slick up another finger, and pressed the two of them in at once. For a long few moments he simply thrust them in and out of Shaw, watching the man’s every single reaction closely, and then he decided to complicate things even more. He spread those two fingers inside Shaw, scissored them in a deliberate way that he’d initially been sceptical of when he’d first tried it but had soon grown to believe in full-heartedly.

Shaw’s reaction to it, as ever, was beautiful. It still seemed slightly strange to refer to the man, who wasn’t conventionally good looking in the first place and who went to deliberate lengths to be less noticeable still, as beautiful but that was the simple fact of the matter. Shaw arched up off the floor with a muffled yelp, fucked down onto his fingers with shameless jerks of his hips. He generally carried so much on his shoulders, it was a genuine pleasure to see him so undone.

He withdrew his fingers again, with the vague idea of coating a third finger and seeing just how much he could make the man writhe, but Shaw seemed disinclined to let him go so easily. The man struggled up to his elbows again, reached out to grasp his wrist in a slightly desperate grip the moment he moved it towards the oil bottle. “C’mon, Maestro. Y’know I’m good for it.”

“Shaw-”

“Ben.” It was still rare for Shaw to use his name, even now that they were so much closer than they’d once been, but he was using it now with a desperate light in his eyes. “Please. Don’t make me beg.”

Well, if he put it like that… He didn’t bother to hide his fond smile, as he gently pried his wrist free of Shaw’s tight grip and reached for the oil again. Except this time, instead of slicking up another finger as he had intended, he instead poured it out onto his hand and then wrapped that hand around his own cock. He prepared himself as thoroughly as he could, but quickly. He had the feeling that neither of them were particularly in the mood to wait around.

When he pressed Shaw back to the floor and spread his legs, the man went willingly. He still didn’t make much noise, but his fingers clutched eagerly at his arms as he slid in between his thighs. It was the work of a moment to press himself up against Shaw’s hole, and slowly start to slide into that warm and clinging heat.

Shaw always tensed up a little at this initial point, he didn’t quite seem able to help himself. He clutched for a long moment at his back, almost tightly enough to hurt, and let harsh breath after harsh breath slip out for his nose. There was, as ever, a moment where he wondered if this would be too much and they should just leave it for something more pleasant… But then Shaw eased around him all at once, and he found himself sliding home in one long thrust.

 _Bliss_.

He took it slow at first, giving Shaw ample time to get used to his penetration. He moved his hips carefully, pressed tender kisses all over Shaw’s face and neck, held him close and treated him as any lover would. It was still a touch strange to think of Shaw as his lover, but it wasn’t a bad kind of strange. If anything, it was one of the more pleasant directions his life had taken in the past five years.

It wasn’t long, though, before Shaw started to grow impatient with him yet again. The man had been near celibate before they’d formed their attachment, but that didn’t stop him from knowing exactly what he wanted. He started to clutch harder at his upper arms, started to meet his gentle kisses with more pointed ones of his own. In the end he even lifted his legs up, wrapped them tightly around his hips and actually dragged him closer.

Tolerantly, well aware that he’d come to quite like a faster pace himself, he picked up the frequency and force of his thrusts. It was really no hardship at all to drive himself into a willing body, to feel the clench of Shaw around him and the almost indecent warmth of him beneath him. It still startled him, each and every time they came together, just how intense his reaction was to Shaw but that was hardly a bad thing. He already knew that he’d never grow entirely used to, never grow tired of, the man.

Shaw’s deliberate reactions were just as intoxicating as the automatic ones of his body. He blinked for a moment as he got used to the faster pace, and then started to match his rhythm with perfect ease. He spread his hands eagerly over his back, pulling him in even closer. He still didn’t quite moan, it generally took a miracle to draw such a noise from Shaw’s throat, but he did start letting out little gasps that somehow went straight down to his cock.

He didn’t need an obvious hint to pick up his speed this time. He was going properly fast now, faster than he’d thought himself capable of in bed before he’d got together with Shaw, but it still wasn’t quite enough. He wanted to pin Shaw to the floor, wanted to fuck him until he did whimper and moan and then lose his mind entirely. He had never thought himself a particularly intense lover, but he minded the revelation about himself far less than he ever would’ve dreamed.

Shaw hardly seemed to mind it either. Shaw, in fact, seemed downright eager at the thought of being pinned and taken in such a way. He urged him on with deliberate rolls of his hips, pushes of his hands, clenches of his thighs around his legs. He was a strong man himself, probably far stronger than him when he came down to it, and he used every inch of that strength to turn their coupling frantic. It was like he wanted to be driven entirely out of his mind.

He already felt a little out of his own mind, undone in a way that always seemed to creep up on him. He took Shaw’s mouth as savagely as he was taking his body, layering rough kiss upon rough kiss. He shifted one hand into Shaw’s straggly hair, and tugged at it hard enough that he received a noise that might have been a mild yelp in return. He moved his other hand to Shaw’s thigh, and dug his fingers in there hard enough to bruise. His new mission, hardly a surprising one all things considered, was to make Shaw fall apart entirely.

Shaw already seemed pleasantly close to the edge, driving himself down onto him and up against him with an eagerness that could only be called flattering all things considered. He had never been able to tell when the man felt particularly desperate before, but these months together had given him yet another gift and that was being able to read his minute reactions. Shaw’s eyelashes fluttered, and he could tell that the man was hurtling up to the edge. Shaw’s hands clenched, and he could tell just how undone he was. Shaw sighed, low and gusty, and he could tell just how much this all meant to him.

He couldn’t deny that he felt much the same way himself, driven equally close to the edge by Shaw’s body beneath him. He thought that all his desire had died with Ayasha in Paris, but it had taken just the briefest brush of Shaw’s hand to bring him back to life. He buried himself eagerly in Shaw’s willing body, drove his cock again and again into that tight heat and felt the pleasure boil up so sweetly within him.

Their rhythm was falling apart entirely now, dissolving into the aimless roll of hips and the desperate grind of their bodies together. He kissed first Shaw’s lips, and then his cheek, and then the sharp line of his jaw. And then found that he was too far gone for kissing altogether, so just kept his face pressed up against Shaw’s in desperation. Shaw was shaking violently beneath him in turn, seemingly capable of little more than clutching onto him and letting the pleasure roll through his body.

Shaw was the one to tumble over the edge first, which was somewhat of a surprise considering that he generally tended to have a little more stamina than him. He tensed all at once, and then actually made a noise - something resembling a rough growl, more animal than human - and spilled between them in a few sharp pulses. It was a genuine pleasure to see him let go, to see his entire body relax and an expression of peace that he’d very rarely had cause to see before spread blissfully across his face.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have much time to appreciate it. Fortunately, that was because his orgasm rushed up only a few moments after Shaw’s. He buried his face in the other man’s neck, and heard himself groaning as he came deep inside the man’s body. And then he felt an overwhelming sense of peace himself, and happiness, and a certain perverse pleasure that a part of him would linger so deeply inside.

They recovered only in slow increments, and didn’t particularly seek to hurry on the process. They just sprawled there on the floor, their mouths and bodies still joined, and kissed each other again and again. Neither of them had lives that particularly lended themselves to lounging around, it was a pleasure to finally get to indulge in such a thing together.

Eventually he stirred enough to prop himself up on his arms, still careful not to pull himself out all the way, and smile down at Shaw beneath him fondly. “Do you think you’re warm enough, yet, or do you need a little more stimulation?”

Shaw obviously wasn’t expecting that. His laugh was quickly stifled, but his shoulders still shook a little and his eyes continued to sparkle even when he had mastered himself. It wasn’t much, but it was still so much more than he would’ve got a few months ago and he found himself cherishing it nonetheless. “Mm, almost. Think I may need a few more applications of your fancy treatment before I really feel better, though.”

He gave Shaw a fond smile in return, leaned down to nuzzle their faces together again. “As my patient demands.”

And they kissed happily like that, naked in a treehouse with the rain falling safely down outside.


End file.
